


Last Breath

by Vante_20



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Character Death, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt Steve Rogers, I will tag when I am more awake, Other, POV Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vante_20/pseuds/Vante_20
Summary: This is a repost from Wattpad. It is my prediction of Infinity War. Steve Rogers Angst. Enjoy!





	Last Breath

Bucky's point of view

Nothing would have ever prepared me for this. Nothing. When Strange said we had to find and a space entity called Thanos all of us were ready yet this battle had taken much from us. Unpredictable had happened.

The battle was just ending as Steve and I was fighting Corvus Glaive; we were ambushed by another of his goons. Steve accurately blocked it with his shield and we fought individual battles side by side. A blast reflected from somewhere hit me. Corvus Glaive was upon me with his spear coming down on me. Steve blocked him with his Wakandan shield and fought with both the enemies as I recovered from the blast.

As soon as I was up on my feet I heard a scream. All too close. All too familiar. Corvus Glaive had blasted Steve and Steve was down with a gaping, bleeding hole in his abdomen. I screamed and rushed to fight Corvus Glaive. Suddenly he was blasted off. Looking back I saw Iron Man and other Avengers crouched near Steve. I nodded at him and kneeled down beside him avoiding those eyes which I knew desperately wanted me to look at them. As I stared down at my White Wolf suit, I heard a murmur,"Hey Buck, It'll be alright..." "Don't you dare leave me punk, till the end of the line, remember?" I replied finally meeting those blue eyes with my tear filled ones. Listen we all are broken and that's where the light comes from. And please don't do anything stupid." He said blood pouring out of his lips."How could I? You are taking all the stupid with you." He smiled in response and closed his eyes, breathing his last. I let go of all the tears, of all the screams, rewinding all the memories in my head.

And then something was held out to me. Looking up I saw Tony offering me Steve's shield. His eyes void of emotions. I took it silently thanking him.

I got up and let Natasha take my place. She placed his hands on his wounds and sang. I immediately recognize the melody. A Russian lullaby. Her voice was soft and beautiful on the silent battlefield as if she were placing flowers on his soul. In a not-above-a-whisper voice, I joined her in.

A few days later funeral was arranged for him and many other fallen heroes. I returned my suit to T'Challa. He understood me completely. Bidding my bye to Wakanda, I left for NYC where Stark gave me his original shield.

I couldn't stop him from dying but I'll damn sure avenge it.


End file.
